


i'll whisk away your heartsigh, and bury it in mine

by humansofstarshollow



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, charlotte is precious and i'll give her a proper hea, child!rory, female!luke danes, it starts with lucia dating someone else - just so you know, not much angst tbh because i am fluff trash, other gilmore girls characters will make an appearance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humansofstarshollow/pseuds/humansofstarshollow
Summary: Lorelai and Lucia stumble their way towards each other.
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore/Original Female Character(s), Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Kudos: 25





	i'll whisk away your heartsigh, and bury it in mine

**Author's Note:**

> i've been sitting on this for far too long so-- there you have it.  
> you can all thank Purity Ring for the inspiring soundtrack.

Being a twenty-four years old single mother certainly wasn't where Lorelai had imagined her life going, as a young girl.   
Granted, she _could_ not have been a single parent but the mere idea of following into Christopher and both sets of parents' plans of a marriage and a hand-out job and being together just because that's what would have been the _right thing--_ nope.

Rory and she have been doing just fine, after all. More than fine, actually.   
Rory is an extremely happy, bright, cheerful and very much loved child which is day after day the confirmation - Lorelai didn't need - that she's taken the best decision for them both.

Yes, Lorelai still wants somebody to share life with; she yearns for the kind of relationship Sookie and Jackson have and for her daughter to have another parental figure to rely on. For the time being, however, things are good for the two of them.

///

 _Luce's Diner_ is busy as usual, when Lorelai makes her way in. Unsurprisingly, really, considering their coffee is the absolute best in town and the food is to die for.

Putting her jacket down, the woman makes her way towards the counter, her favorite blue mug in hand. "Please, Luce. Please, please, please."   
"How many cups have you had this morning?" The other girl replies, ignoring the pleading tone.  
"None."  
"Plus-"   
"Five," Lorelai admits. "But yours is better," she adds, hoping to charms her way through.  
Scoffing, the taller brunette grabs the coffee pot from the brewer and pours a serving into the offered cup. "You've got a problem," Lucia states, for the probably thirteenth time that week only.  
"Yes I do." Lorelai grins back.  
"Junkie." Lucie calls out, as Lorelai makes her way back to the table.  
"Angel," is thrown her way from the retreating back. "You've got wings, Baby."

' _She's gonna be the death of me'_ Lucia whispers, to herself, before attending to another patron.

About half an hour later, a plate with a banana nut muffin is placed on Lorelai's table, just next to the mug which gets, promptly, begrudgingly, refilled. "What on earth might have happened to require five cups before midday?" Luce asks, eyes locked on Lor's surprised gaze.  
"A seven years old refusing to leave the house without a misplaced copy of _The Secret Garden_ and a load of the Inn's, now pink-stained, towels."  
"Ouch." The server replies, along with an understanding look. "The muffin is on the house," she adds, as she walks towards the counter.  
' _Angel',_ Lorelai yells, happily taking abite.

///

Rory's eight birthday party has been, apparently, deemed the 'Event of the Season' by the whole Stars Hollow community.   
All sort of decorations have been scattered around town sometime during the night resulting in colorful jumble of pink ribbons, yellow and green balloons, purple festoons and more. Hand-made banners could also be spotted hanging from balconies and windowsill, not to mention the gazebo.

On the way to the Diner - Rory happily skipping ahead, eyes bigger than ever and constantly shifting around, taking in the overly decorated streets - Lorelai spots the person she was exactly looking for. "You've really outdone yourself, this year, Taylor."   
"Oh, Lorelai, I assure you this mess is not one of my ideas," the man grumbles, jotting things down on a small notepad. "Actually, would you please tell Lucia that _this,"_ he says, waving to the general direction of the town square, "is all her doing hence she is in charge of cleaning up by dawn."  
Bewildered, Lorelai cannot contain a loud and confused _'Luce?'  
_"I had suggested a small reception in the school's gym and--" Without letting him finish, Lorelai distractedly waves goodbye while making her way across the square.

"Rory, Honey," the young woman reprimands, noticing her daughter too many steps away from her, "you know the rules."  
"But Mom," the little girl replies, rolling her eyes, "i saw Miss Patty over there."  
"Twenty steps, Baby. That's the rule."  
Dramatic as ever, the child offers a simple eyeroll and sigh. "Fiiine," she whines. "Can we go have breakfast now? School starts in forty minutes."  
Nodding her assent, they both walks the few remaining steps towards their favorite restaurant.   
_'Your child turns eight and suddenly she's all sassiness and eyerolls'_ Lorelai thinks, amused. Which soon turns into loud giggles at the mere idea of how many white hair she must have given her mother, growing up.

Stepping inside, Rory easily spots a free table and is about to settle down when a voice halts her. "Hey, wrong table," Lucia says, her back facing the room while she pours some coffee in a paper cup.  
Confused, the child stops in her movements and asks, "since when is there a _right_ table?"  
Lorelai, taken aback for a moment, stays rooted in her spot at the door, watching the scene.  
Pointing towards a table in the corner, next to the big window, Luce states, "since the coffee cake I baked for you and the silly balloons I blew up are at _that_ table over there."

Wide grin and twinkling eyes, the eight years old happily covers the short distance to reach the designated seat. The simple decorations and a heavenly looking cake make Rory's little heart flutters with joy, especially with the knowledge of how much of a meaningful gesture this is, coming from the often scowling woman.

After placing her yellow backpack on the floor and shrugging the coat off, Rory suddenly hops her way back to the counter.   
Around the counter, to be precise.  
"Only staff behind the counter," Luce reminds her, attempting a stern face.  
Completely ignoring the well-known tirade, the child stands on her tiptoes and beckons to the woman who, on her part, much too easily comply."Thank you for the cake, Luce," Rory whispers, placing a soft kiss on the girl's cheek.  
"Uh-" Awkwardly, she pats Rory's head. "You're welcome, Kid."

Once her daughter has sat down, mouth already busy with a piece of cake, Lorelai slips into one of the counter's seats. "You blew up balloons for her?"  
"Yep." Lucia shrugs; never one for acknowledging big gestures or, you know, _feelings.  
_"Oh, Luce, you old softie." Lorelai chuckles as she turns to join her daughter before any traces of the cake disappear.

And the pounding of her heart, the shortness of breath, the inability to contain a small smile-- well, it _must_ be the two mugs of coffee she's already downed at home.

Later, once Rory has bid farewell and left for school, the older Gilmore collects her coat and purse, ready to leave as well. Stopping by the till, she clears her throat to gain Lucia's attention. "Thank you for earlier, Luce. Really."  
Flustered, the taller woman simply says, "she's a good kid."  
"That she is," Lorelai agrees, smiling. "Will you come to the party, tomorrow?"  
"I- uhm, well--"  
"Luce, come on!"  
"Alright, okay," the woman finally gives in. "But I cannot stay long."  
"What? Why?" Noticing the pretty blush slowly creeping up Luce's neck and cheeks, she lets out a, much too sultry in tone, _'hot date?'  
_Her friend's silence and increasing flush is enough of a reply. "Well, invite the girl over, then," Lorelai suggests, nonchalantly. "Unless-- wait, that's probably too awkward for a first date."  
"Hardly a first date," Lucia replies, with a low laugh. "I'll ask Charlotte."

And if the idea that Lucia has, apparently, been dating this _Charlotte_ long enough to actually consider bringing her around to such a public event stirs something buried deep down inside Lorelai's very core, something unpleasant and not all unfamiliar-- well, it certainly must be because Lor does consider the two of them good friends and it would have been nice to be kept in the loop.

One hand on the door's handle, Lorelai turns around with a smirk directed at the other brunette, currently busy clearing a table nearby. "By the way, Taylor demanded for the town to go back to its plain, boring state by night."  
Growling, the server shakes her head in annoyance.  
"You're a softie, Luce Danes," Lorelai chuckles, affectionately. Locking eyes with the other woman's honest, strikingly soft ones, she then adds, "thank you."  
Flustered, Lucia starts fidgeting with the baseball cap on top of her head. "As I said, Rory's a good kid."

Shaking her head, amused, Lorelai waves a final goodbye along with a _'I'll see you at the party.'_

_///_

Turns out, Charlotte Jones is one of the most charming, witty, polite and all round beautiful women Lorelai has ever met - not strictly aesthetically speaking, only.  
She's all toned legs for days, flawless ebony skin, the brightest smile that even reaches her gentle, chocolate brown eyes.

For all she tries, Lorelai dislikes her right away.  
Too bad everybody else in the damn town falls enamoured with the pediatrician the moment they meet her.   
Oh, yes, _Charlie_ Jones is, on top of everything else, a fucking _pediatrician_.

Needing a break from the overcrowded living room, the older Gilmore moves to the kitchen with the excuse of fetching more junk food.  
Which is exactly where Lucia finds her, a few minutes later. Forehead against a cabinet, hands digging into the counter, she's all but retrieving snacks.  
"Lor? You okay?"  
"Oh, hey," startled, Lorelai quickly collects herself. "Yes, yes. Just looking for more chips."  
"I see."

The tension in the room is almost palpable, hovering above their heads and weighing them both down. Neither makes a move to leave, however.

"I'm glad you could make it," Lorelai says, genuinely.  
"Yeah, well," Luce shrugs. " _It's Rory._ "  
"Right," the other replies, blue eyes stubbornly avoiding Luce's slightly darker ones. "And you brought Charlotte, I see."  
"It was about time that I introduced her to the Town, I figured."

And then, almost instinctively, Lorelai's gaze shifts to set on Lucia.   
Lucia's long, chestnut mane; her blue, gentle eyes and the curve of her neck. The collarbones slightly poking through the dark flannel the woman's donning tonight.   
Lucia's lips.

Lorelai cannot allow herself to go _there_. Not today, not ever.  
Because Luce and she? They are acquaintances. Friends, even, if you wish.  
She's spent the past several months stubbornly _not going there_ and she's not about to start now. Especially when Lucia's date - _girlfriend?_ \- is just one room over.

Grabbing two sealed bags of chips nearby, Lorelai flees the kitchen.

///

Turns out, Charlotte has so very easily waltzed her way into every townie's heart. And that includes Rory's, too.  
Which is cool, nice, pleasant, absolutely not upsetting whatsoever.   
Except, Lorelai is a breath away from snapping at her own daughter unless the kid decides to stop recounting all the interesting things Charlie has told her at the party.  
"Mom," none the wiser, Rory keeps going, "do you think Charlie will come to the Autumn Festival?"  
Chewing on her lower lip, the woman tries to muster up some some composure. "I don't know, Honey. She hasn't said anything, last night."  
"I think I wanna be a doctor, too, when I grow up."  
"A doctor?" Lorelai repeats, confused, because "I thought your dream was to write."  
Rory, bless her heart, turns to grin at her mother, confidently stating, "I wanna do that, too."  
Her baby is growing up so fast. Damn too fast, in Lorelai's honest opinion. "Whatever you decide, Kid, I'll support you."

The woman's bad mood has considerably improved by the time the two of them step into _Luce's._ Rory is happily babbling about something or the other, eyes roaming the room in search of an empty table - quite a task during the morning rush.

Then-- "Charlie!" Her daughter shrieks, spotting the one and only object of her thoughts.   
"Well, good morning, Sweetie," Charlotte greets the child, offering a bright, kind smile in return. "And good morning to you, Lorelai."  
Hoping not to sound as unsettled as she suddenly feels, deep down to her core, the older Gilmore attempts a weak and, most likely unconvincing _'Charlotte, hello'._

It's seven in the morning. Charlotte is standing behind the counter, tall and beautiful, wearing a white tank top and yellow flannel that's just _a little too familiar_ and her whole self oozes bliss.  
It can all mean _one thing_ only.

Lorelai's heart chips a little.

Rory declares that today is the proper day to dine at the counter and swiftly climbs on one of the stools while attentively listening to the dark-skinned woman's cheerful explanation of her days-off before diving into conversation about her party, Charlotte's job, Lane's newest obsession with purple and sequins _and_ green converse shoes - Mrs Kim's only concession- and _'What's your favorite pancake topping, Charlie? Blueberries and honey? Uhm. Luce, may I please have some pancakes with blueberries and honey?'_

Rory has disliked blueberries ever since she first tried it at age three.   
_Well, at least something good may come out of this,_ if her daughter discovers a newfound love for said berry.

But, _oh_ , Lucia has popped behind the counter as well, from the storage room to the side. Baseball cap on - not her usual blue one, Lorelai notices - along with her customary flannel and jeans. Luce's eyes instantly find Charlotte's slender figure and a besotted grin appears on her lips.   
"You sure you wouldn't prefer choc chips or strawberries and cream, Kid?" Lucia inquires because she's been serving the Gilmore girls their breakfast for a long time, now, and Rory has not even once requested blueberries, nor honey.   
Nodding in confirmation, Rory turns her attention back to the other woman to resume their chat.

Lorelai's focus, however, that's on something else completely. Lucia's sort of shy, tender smile whenever her girlfriend says something funny; how her fingers linger when they accidentally _(?)_ brush against Charlotte's skin. The physician's reactions to every little soft touch, and sweet look.  
The way the two women simply exist, around each other.

Lorelai's heart crack.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always much appreciated.
> 
> humansofstarshollow.tumblr.com


End file.
